


Let It Be Me

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Mandy/Otis, Playful teasing, Set April 2020, Slice of Life, barry manilow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I gave you ear plugs." Elias flashed a bemused grin at Mustafa as he settled back onto the couch."Not sure they help." Mustafa narrowed his gaze in mock annoyance.
Relationships: Mustafa Ali/Elias Samson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Let It Be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Will Wait For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738051) by [storyranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger). 



> The oh so lovely StoryRanger gave me permission to play in her verse and oh, I did.
> 
> Hope I did your amazing fic justice!

"Otis knows he got the girl, right?" 

Elias paused, searching for a plausible answer. He wanted to say yes, considering Otis's constant posts on social media. 

Then again- it wasn't his place to argue with Otis Dozovic. "I think he thought it was sweet because it had her name in it." 

Mustafa's skeptical look confirmed what Elias had suspected- that was a weak explanation, regardless of the fact it was the best he had. "As long as it means we don't have to listen to anymore Manilow." 

They claimed one never truly knew a person until they lived together. Elias never believed that but now, he realized just what 'they' mean, as it had become his new reality.

"I gave you ear plugs." Elias flashed a bemused grin at Mustafa as he settled back onto the couch. 

"Not sure they help." Mustafa narrowed his gaze in mock annoyance. " _Fanilow._ "

"Take it back." Elias paused, shifting his hold on the guitar. How low could his boyfriend really go? 

"You've tortured me for days!" Mustafa shook his head, as he laid against the arm of the couch. He rested on the opposite side of Elias, knees bent as to avoid getting in his way. "It haunts my dreams!" 

"I'll make it up to you." Elias reached out, adjusting the laptop screen. It was important to stay in frame- the last thing he wanted was to ruin Otis's big surprise. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go." 

"Tempting." Mustafa paused, jamming a slip of paper into his jeans' pocket. "Does it come with a t-shirt that says _My boyfriend tortured me with Manilow and all I got was this weird vacation?_ " 

"Perhaps." Elias shook his head, adjusting the guitar strap. It shouldn't be this hard to get comfortable and yet... 

Contrary to popular belief, Elias Samson was not a total asshole. He just had this thing about sharing his spotlight- it was never big enough for 2 (Unless that 2nd person just happened to have the initials M.A.). If you weren't a threat to his spotlight, he absolutely did not mind helping out. Plus, he was quite loyal- musician's code and all. 

That was why he didn't hesitate to say 'yes' when Tucker asked for his assistance. He and Tucker went way back to their time as a tag team in NXT. It couldn't hurt to help a guy who just wanted to show his girl how he felt, even if he had _horrible_ taste in music. 

"We wouldn't have met if it hadn't been for something quite similar." Elias's voice dropped to a low whisper. He could never forget the bizarre series of events that had led to all _this_. 

Mystery. Intrigue. _Bad_ folk music. Lovers reuniting. 

Really- it had had everything. 

"How could I forget?" Mustafa shifted, gently squeezing Elias's knee. His lips curled in a slight smirk as his gaze fell on the old wall clock. "I _just_ finished paying off those hotel rooms.Also- don't forget to call Mandy." 

Elias swallowed, eager to break up the lump in his throat. This was it- _showtime_. 

One person or thirty thousand- each performance made him as nervous as the first one. 

"You got this." Mustafa squeezed his knee again. "Just pretend you're singing to me." 

Elias squeezed his eyes shut, as he willed his nerves to ease. He couldn't imagine a life without this beautiful man by his side. He somehow brought it all together. 

Moments like this only added to that peace. 

Elias opened his eyes, and reached out, tapping the button for video calls. Best just to get this done so they _never_ had to willingly listen to Barry Manilow ever again...

"Hey, Mandy. Otis asked me to give you a call and provide you with a song." 

"Oh-hi! He told me someone would be calling." 

Elias fell into the song, his fingers gliding over the strings. He'd listened to this song so many times that he could play in his sleep. 

_Oh, Mandy  
Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
And I need you today  
Oh, Mandy!_

The rest of the lyrics didn't apply to them _at all_. Knowing this, Elias refused to sing them. Instead, he just hummed along to those parts as he did his best to ignore Mustafa silently laughing at him. 

_Oh, Mandy  
Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
And I need you today  
Oh, Mandy!_

He stopped, letting the last note linger in the air. After a second, he exhaled, his body heaving with the effort. "Enjoy."

Then, he disconnected the call. 

"How'd I do?" he asked, meeting Mustafa's gaze. Normally, he could read his boyfriend's every expression but in that very moment, he couldn't get a clear idea of what ran through his head. 

"Amazing." Mustafa flashed Elias the half smile that always made him go weak at the knees. "Can't believe you would go to all that trouble."

"Made her day." Elias shrugged, as if saying _no big deal_. 

Maybe Elias had a bigger heart than he was willing to admit. 

" _Maybe_ her smile was worth you torturing me with Barry." Mustafa leaned over, brushing his lips over Elias's temple. 

Elias didn't quite know how he had managed to get so lucky. People like him didn't get people like _that_.

It just didn't happen.

Who knew one crazy adventure could so thoroughly change a life? 

"You have that look." Mustafa sunk back to his side of the couch and thoughtfully chewed on his lower lip. 

"What look?" Elias warily eyed Mustafa. 

"Your thinking face," Mustafa said matter of fact. "Your mind's racing."

Elias shook his head. This was the curse of living with someone who knew you so well. A person couldn't hide a damn thing. 

Elias grabbed for one of Mustafa's hands in a desperate bid to earn some time. He needed his words to sound just right. 

He had never considered _any_ of this a feasible life. Amazing guy. Cool job. It had always seemed just out of reach- until it wasn't. 

"Never thought I'd get a life like this." Elias said it as simply as he could. 

"Me neither." Mustafa shrugged, tracing the underside of Elias's hand with his thumb. "Who knew a grouchy musician could steal my heart?" 

Elias pulled back, pulling his guitar up again. This song had randomly come up somewhere and the lyrics had been so appropriate that Elias had taken notice.

"Still think I have an encyclopedic knowledge of every mediocre folk rock group?" 

"Not think- _know_." Mustafa shook his head, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

"Neo funk covers of 1960s love songs too." Since it was new to his song catalog,Elias eased his way in, slowly playing the start. Then, he began to softly sing.

_Cause each time we meet, love  
I find complete love  
Without your sweet love  
What would life be?_

_So never leave me lonely  
Tell you love me only  
Now and forever  
Let it be me_

-fin-


End file.
